cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Song
'''Winter Song '''was a CBeebies song used to promote Winter. It featured kids playing outside and enjoying the Wintertime. Lyrics Looking through the window I can see the snowdrops Covered in a Frosty Due Time for porridge breaky To keep me warm and ready And start the day with all of you We can play In the park wrapped in our warm coats But don't forget our scarf and mittens too! We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime Winter Time! Looking at the faces Through the frosty window Here I am and there you are! Soon it's time to go home It's getting dark already! It's not that late but I can see the stars I can see my breath going cloudy I can see it when I play outside We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime We're staying cosy in the winter Even when it's cold outside Our cheeks are rosy in the winter I hope it snows before nighttime Winter Time! Winter Time! Credits J.Day/A.Day/S.Sloane/A.Winters/C.Burnell/K.Ashworth (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Keyboard/Vibraslip: Pui Fan Lee * Guitar: Tyler Jarvis and Andy Day * Vocals: Andy Day, Katy Ashworth, and Sidney Sloane * Music produced by: Chris Jarvis and Parker Jarvis * Musical arrangements: The CBeebies Presenters and Sam McPingu * Recorded and Mixed by Craig Smith and Tony Douglass at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford * Mastered at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford by Joe Johnson Trivia * This song contains of not the presenters, but kids (even though their vocals are heard). Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.09.44 PM.png|Kai and Zach Strong-Tapp Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.11.28 PM.png|Katie Strong-Tapp finds her coat Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.12.05 PM.png|Alang Verez Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.27.38 PM.png|Maria Day Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.13.05 PM.png|Xavier Pickerill Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.28.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.18.50 PM.png|The Snowdrops Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.19.35 PM.png|Maria Day eating breakfast porridge. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.20.19 PM.png|Barry, Deven, and Alizeah Silvestrini watching CBeebies. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.22.15 PM.png|Alizeah eating toast. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.23.07 PM.png|The Silvestrini family eating breakfast and watching CBeebies. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.26.21 PM.png|Maria Day, Lucia Day, and Patrick Day Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.26.59 PM.png|The Kids running to the park. Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.28.42 PM.png|The Kids rewinding Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.25.01 PM.png|Emily Davis, Kari Mench, and Zari Julia Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.27.43 PM.png|Abraham Rinaldi, Maria, and Zach Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.28.28 PM.png|Deven, Atec, and Ading Maurs Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.29.15 PM.png|Isabella Muno Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.30.41 PM.png|The Kids Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.31.31 PM.png|Barry Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.32.01 PM.png|Lauryn Corn, Annemarie Henderson, and Abbie Bonfire Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.33.24 PM.png|The kids on the roundy-round Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.33.57 PM.png|Emily Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.34.45 PM.png|Daniel Bonfire Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.35.12 PM.png|Mikey DeLeon Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.13 PM.png|The Kids running through the trees Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.31 PM.png|Xavier. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.35.53 PM.png|Lucia Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.36.57 PM.png|The children leaving pre-school Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 6.37.28 PM.png|The sunset Screen Shot 2019-07-10 at 5.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.32.47 AM.png|Maria Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.32.55 AM.png|Mikey Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.33.13 AM.png|The Kids breathing cold air Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.33.21 AM.png|Katie colouring. Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.33.33 AM.png|Painting a picture with a snowman. Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.34.41 AM.png|Amy Moss and Deven. Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.34.46 AM.png|Adding a snowflake sticker on one of the painted snowflakes. Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 8.34.50 AM.png|Maria. Video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Songs Category:Music Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Seasons Songs Category:CBeebies Discovers The Seasons Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Classic CBeebies Category:Songs featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Season Songs Category:Christmas Songs